


Clyde x Token (Side Story 1- NSFW)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Taco Truck Adventures [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Experimentation between two friends. They've been building to this moment. A big sloppy blowjob.. or two?
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Series: Taco Truck Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703065
Kudos: 27





	Clyde x Token (Side Story 1- NSFW)

Clyde can't help but consider if Token wants him in the shower as much as he yearns to join him there, but he pauses at the bathroom door. No water running. 'Fuck, missed my chance.' he thinks to himself.  
He continues on to Token's room, knocking once to announce his entrance as he swings the door open.  
Token's laying on the bed with his bath towel laid over his bits. "Oh, hey Clyde."  
"Hey Token." Clyde's face instantly flushing as he admires the body of the man he felt pressed against him earlier.  
"Why don't you come in?" He smirks, "Maybe.. Close that door?" He licks his lower lip.

Clyde eagerly does as he's told, being sure to lock the door behind him. No more interruptions, or fears of being caught.  
Token waives a finger, motioning Clyde towards him.  
Clyde follows the command of his new-found lust, lost in Token's trance. He looks down at the muscular man, getting lost in the curves of his body - pausing his gaze at the only part that is covered. "Can I-"  
"Whatever you'd like." Token smirks, "I will go as slowly as you need."  
Clyde considers this for a moment before running his fingers along his seemingly god-like abdomen. He shivers with anticipation, releasing a breath he had not realized he was holding.  
"Like what you see?" Token asks, biting his lower lip. "C'mere." He pats the spot beside him on the bed.  
Clyde climbs into the bed, a little weary and unsure of what's to come, as well as ever-excited and impatient.  
Token slides an arm across him and cuddles against him, his girth pressed against his friend. "You should probably take those clothes off." He whispers seductively, unbuttoning Clyde's pants.  
Clyde nods and helps by unzipping as Token presses short breathy kisses to his neck. He moans softly at the feel as this gorgeous entity slides his hand into his pants.   
"Bigger than I expected." Token whispers into Clyde's neck, causing him to flush.  
"R-Really?" Clyde whimpers quietly.   
"Mmm.."  
Clyde kicks his pants off, rolling toward his friend. "Can I try something?"  
Token grins, "I told you. As slow or as quickly as you'd like."

If the red dusting had ever dissipated from his cheeks, it had now returned full force. He leans in and kisses Token passionately, both of their eyes closing, he slides his tongue into the territory he now secretly called his own, exploring wildly at the inside of his friend's mouth. He removed the thin layer of towel that was the only thing keeping their bodies from touching. Clyde moans into their passion fueled make-out session, finally allowing himself the pleasure of lightly brushing his fingertips against the other's penis. Whimpering at the girth, he decides to rub himself against what he would soon be calling his lover.  
Token moans at the touch of his friend, hands running wildly through Clyde's hair as they kiss.  
Clyde breaks their lips apart slowly, breathing heavily. He looks into Token's eyes. "I think," he begins. "I think I've gathered enough courage." 

Token's look of confusion is lost on him as Clyde slowly moves down the bed. "I want to try." He speaks, not finishing his thought before kissing from Token's knee to his inner thigh.  
Token's short breathy moans, and cute little twitches were enough to make anyone hot and bothered - or at least that's what went through Clyde's head. His half-erect cock twitches as Clyde runs his fingers along it, testing the waters. He grasps the base and pumps a few times. He watches his new lover's face for confirmation before licking from his testes to the tip, then slowly suckling at the head.  
"Fuck, Clyde." Token moans out, running his fingers through the cute man's messy hair. "That feels really good, dude."  
Clyde moans at the feeling as Token pushes lightly at the back of his head, forcing himself deeper into his mouth. He begins bobbing his head to the speed that sets.  
Token moves his hips slowly, moaning as Clyde sucks and bobs at his cock. "Mmm.. That's it baby." He whisper-moans.  
Clyde groans low in his throat, being called 'Baby' by this man, this gorgeous creature. He slides one of his hands away, down to his own excited member and begins stroking himself. He forces himself to take more in his mouth, gagging softly when it hits the back of his throat.   
"Oh fuck, Clyde.." Token begins, "Don't try to take it all, baby.." He pulls his hips back a little, "I know you're excited, but you have to work your way up to deep throating."  
Clyde whimpers softly, stroking his own cock faster. He pushes himself to try again, sucking and slurping on Token. He flattens and curves his tongue against the now throbbing cock, trying to give the most pleasure possible to his playmate.   
"B-Baby, I'm gonna cum." Token warns, tugging lightly at the hair in his fist.  
Clyde looks up into his eyes as if to plead with him as he begins bobbing faster, fisting his own length harder.  
"Do you.. Want it?" Token moans out, almost having no time to react as Clyde moans in response. "Fuck!" He groans, cumming deep into the back of Clyde's throat - Who eagerly swallows every drop, continuing to suck hungrily. "B-Baby.. Ahh.." he moans out as Clyde licks him clean.   
"Delicious." Clyde moans out softly. He kisses the head once more before looking up to Token. 

"Did I do good?" His huge puppy dog-like warm chocolate colored eyes starring through him.  
"Mmm.. So good baby." Token caresses his face softly, pulling him up. "I believe it's your turn now." He nips at Clyde's bottom lip before tossing him on the bed ravenously.   
Clyde grunts as he hits the bed. His already stiff cock throbbing at the feel of his lover's touch, he almost yelps as he feels what he assumes is Token's tongue pressed against his ass. "T-Token.." He manages to whimper out.  
Token moans softly at the taste as he continues lapping at Clyde's apparently sensitive asshole, stroking him as he does so. He pauses, "Does it feel good, Baby?"  
Clyde throws his arm over his eyes, blushing hard. "Y-Yes." he responds.  
"Don't be shy baby, you took me like a pro." Token teases. "You're gonna get all shy on me now that it's the other way around?" he laps faster before slowly pushing his tongue a few centimetres deep.  
Clyde grips at the sheets below him with the other arm, still covering his face. "T-Token!" He cries out.  
"Mmm.." Token responds, licking up his shaft before sliding the head of his dick into his mouth. He slides a finger into Clyde hoping to find that precious sweet spot. The bundle of nerves that is his prostate.   
Clyde gasps at the feeling before grinding against him. "Fuck," he groans.  
Token presses harder, taking more of Clyde into his mouth.   
"W-What- OH GOD." Clyde squeals, he begins moaning louder as Token massages his prostate. "Keep that up, I'm gonna cum!" Clyde cries out.  
Token allows Clyde's cock to slide from his mouth, "Cum for me Baby." He slides it back in, sucking and bobbing. He presses harder against Clyde's most sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"AHHH T-TOKEN!!!" Clyde practically screams. He pulls a pillow down to cover his face as he cums hard into Token's mouth.  
Token swallows just as Clyde had done for him, moaning at the taste. "Mmm.. So good Baby."  
Clyde sits up onto his elbows. "Do you think they suspect?"  
Token crawls back onto his bed, cuddling his new lover. "Does it really matter?"  
"I guess not." Clyde smiles, kissing Token's lips.

They get a rude awakening a few short minutes later.  
There's a knock at the door. "Token! Dude, we need your medical advice!"


End file.
